Apparences trompeuses
by Ravan-chama
Summary: Ezéchiel, un jeune Warsfeil au service des 07-Ghost au sein de l'église, a l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Que quelque chose ne va pas. Les trois évêques ne semblent le considérer que comme un objet, quelqu'un de détestable. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne peut se résoudre à accepter ça. Et si rien de tout ça n'était vrai ? /!\Lemon/!\
Bon bon bon, bah bienvenue sur ma fanfiction sur le monde de 07-Ghost c:

Cette idée d'histoire m'est venue en écoutant une musique, et si vous êtes curieux, voilà le lien: watch?v=twCHjRQkz7c

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mis à part mon petit Ezéchiel, vuala c:

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de lâcher les reviews ! c:

* * *

\- Frau-sama...

\- Oh, Ezéchiel te voilà de retour, fit Frau en se retournant. Alors, comment s'est déroulée ta mission ?

\- Tous les Warsfeils qui rodaient à l'extérieur ont été éliminés dans un rayon de 6 km.

\- Ok. Bon vas voir Castor, il a quelque chose pour toi.

\- Bien. Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Dans la chambre d'amis. Ne traîne pas en route, sale gamin.

\- D'accord.

\- Oh, Ezéchiel ? Évite de faire peu à quelqu'un s'il te plaît.

\- Oui...

Quittant l'évêque, Ezéchiel se dirigea à pas lourd vers la chambre d'amis, évitant autant que possible de croiser quelqu'un dans les longs couloirs de l'église. Pourquoi n'avait-il le droit de ne voir personne ? Il avait pourtant arrêté de dévorer des âmes et pourtant... Tout le temps, il s'arrangeait pour être le seul à marcher dans tel ou tel couloir, à ne croiser aucun candidat, ou aucune sœur sous peine de se faire sévèrement punir... Personne n'était au courant de son existence, excepté Labrador, Castor et Frau. Ces trois évêques qui se croyaient supérieur à lui, qui le traitaient comme une chose... Comme leur esclave presque.

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient ses pas, se réverbéraient sur l'eau calme où se reposait Razette, illuminant les fleurs qui dansaient sous la douce brise du soir. Une des poupées de Castor était venue à sa rencontre, et l'accompagnait, histoire de le surveiller plus qu'autre chose. Le faible bruit de la plante des pieds nus d'Ezéchiel sur le marbre bleuté résonnait, donnant l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait. La poupée courait sur les murs, faisait penser à une araignée. Pfff... Une chose si ridicule et facile à briser... Si simple à éliminer... Ah... Quand pourrait-il enfin quitter cet endroit et ne plus y revenir... Jamais sans doute. Bah, l'éternité à passer ici, ça ne serait pas si terrible que ça... En étant très optimiste... Et en omettant quelques détails… Ezéchiel monta lentement les escaliers refroidis par la nuit, et arrivait enfin à la chambre d'amis. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et donna trois coups à la porte, attendant une réponse de l'évêque aux cheveux rouges.

\- Entrez, fit la voix de Castor.

\- Excusez-moi pour le dérangement. Frau-sama m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose pour moi, fit Ezéchiel en refermant la porte et en se retournant ensuite. Qu... Euh...

\- Oh, ce sont des invités, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne resteront pas longtemps.

\- Ezéchiel... Oh, Ezéchiel !, héla Castor en voyant les yeux du Warsfeil se perdre dans l'observation des deux nouveaux venus.

\- Euh... Oui, désolé Castor-sama...

\- Tu es fatigué ? Tu ferais mieux de bien te reposer pour demain.

\- Oui...

\- Bien, comme je disais, c'est Ezéchiel. C'est... Enfin bref, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'allez pas lui demander, ça a déjà assez de chose à faire, donc ça n'aura pas le temps de faire autre chose, dit Castor en regardant le garçon froidement.

\- Enchanté Ezéchiel ! , déclara l'un des deux garçons, le blond, en tendant sa main vers le concerné.

\- Hm... Bien, fit Castor en voyant qu'il fixait la main sans la prendre. Ezéchiel, j'aimerais que tu prennes ça, et que tu aille où tu sais pour le détruire, continua-t-il en tendant au concerné un paquet de papier brun.

\- Bien Castor-sama. Autre chose ?

\- Hm... Tu pourrais m'amener deux ou trois bandages pour nos invités s'il-te-plaît ?

\- D'accord... Encore désolé pour le dérangement.

Ezéchiel sortit ensuite de la chambre, le paquet que Castor lui avait donné sous le bras. Une chose lui paraissait étrange. Pourquoi Castor l'avait-il laissé apparaître devant ces humains ? C'était très étrange. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas l'intention de rester longtemps ? Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui n'allais pas rester longtemps... Il se mit en route vers la cour de l'église, préférant oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer et cette fois sans poupée pour le suivre. L'endroit où il se rendait ne leur était pas accessible de toute façon, situé beaucoup trop loin pour elles. Pauvre Castor, Ezéchiel était impossible à traquer aussi loin. Mais il n'était pas aussi libre que le vent… Les plantes de Labrador pouvaient quant à elles le ramener quand leur maître le voulait. D'un rythme rapide, le Warsfeil glissa vers la cour et arrivant près de la fontaine fit apparaître ses ailes semblables à un assemblage d'os, cliquetant en un bruit sinistre. Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles, caressant son visage et nouant ses cheveux noirs. Il se sentait enfin revivre. Donnant un battement puissant d'aile, Ezéchiel s'éleva haut dans le ciel, bien au-dessus de la tour du clocher de l'église. Il en survola ses hauts murs, sortant enfin de cette prison blanche et nacrée même si ce n'était que pour un court moment. Le ciel noir d'encre, parsemé d'étoiles qui scintillaient doucement s'étalait sous ses yeux vermeilles. Un sourire fendit doucement ses lèvres, et l'odeur des plaines environnantes emplissait ses narines. Après un vol qui parut durer des heures, il repéra l'endroit qu'il avait l'habitude de se poser pour effectuer les tâches données pas Castor, se posant doucement, ses pieds nu caressés par l'herbe grasse et verte. Il posa ensuite le paquet sur le sol, l'ouvrant et dévoilant une arme de Warsfeil. Comment était-elle arrivée à … Il ne devait pas se poser ce genre de questions, il devait juste exécuter les ordres…Que ce soit de Castor, Labrador ou Frau.

Fermant les yeux, sa voix entama un air doux, chanson pour purifier cette arme maudite. Personne ne pouvait les toucher sous peine de se voir engloutit par les ténèbres, sauf que lui bien sûr n'était pas affecté par la malédiction, étant lui-même issus du mal sombre. Normalement, aucun prêtre ou évêque n'était capable de faire ce genre de manœuvre, mais les gardiennes lui avaient appris à modeler son chant afin de les aider. Rendre pur ce qui a été corrompu. Sa voix et ses paroles enveloppèrent l'arme, l'entourant d'une douce lumière blanchâtre, et peu à peu, les marques noires se retirèrent. La purification était terminée. Soufflant de soulagement, Ezéchiel prit l'arme et se prépara à rentrer. Il se stoppa un instant, jetant ses yeux rapidement vers le ciel… Ce ciel... Quand il le regardait, il avait l'impression de retrouver sa liberté, d'être à nouveau le maître de lui-même… Il se revoyait de manière floue voler parmi les nuages, à la vitesse du vent, sans jamais que personne ne vienne l'en empêcher… Ce qui n'était plus le cas malheureusement. Comme pour lui rappeler sa position, les ronces de Labrador saisirent Ezéchiel aux jambes d'un seul coup, l'immobilisant et l'empêchant de prendre son envol par la même occasion. Tandis que les branches acérées grimpaient toujours plus haut sur sa peau, meurtrissant et lacérant son épiderme, les racines l'agrippèrent d'autant plus fort, l'entraînant par la suite dans le sol, l'enfonçant, toujours plus profondément. Prenant une grande inspiration, il fut ensuite précipité sous terre, et arrivait dans le jardin au sommet de la tour quelques secondes plus tard. En face de lui se trouvaient Labrador, les yeux clos, et Frau l'air contrarié.

\- T'en a mis du temps Ezéchiel !, cria Frau avant même qu'Ezéchiel ne dise un mot.

\- Excusez-moi, Frau-sama... Je profitais de l'air frais, s'excusa-t-il en tournant la tête, évitant son regard furieux.

\- Frau, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, tu vas effrayer les fleurs, dit doucement Labrador en se relevant. Ezéchiel, les fleurs étaient inquiètes pour toi, elles ne te voyaient pas revenir, continua-il en s'approchant du concerné, se voulant rassurant.

\- Et bien elles ont eu tort, trancha-t-il sèchement tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Alors que Frau allait l'interpeller, Labrador posa sa main sur son bras, le stoppant dans son élan. Ezéchiel continua à marcher d'un rythme rapide et cadencé, ne souhaitant que rejoindre au plus vite sa chambre. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite pièce située directement sous le toit. Au-dessus même du grenier. L'isolation y était désastreuse, le froid y régnait en hiver et la chaleur y était insupportable l'été. Il n'avait qu'un lit miteux, avec une table bancale et une chaise aux pieds cassés, une armoire aux portes tombantes, et dans un coin, un coffret. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que contenait cette boîte, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'ouvrir... Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il contenait sans aucun doute une chose très importante. Alors qu'il allait pousser la trappe qui menait au grenier, il se remémora soudain la requête de Castor-sama. Soupirant profondément et cette fois d'agacement, il redescendit, filant à l'infirmerie et prenant la boîte de bandage. Il se mit ensuite en route vers la chambre des invités, et frappa à nouveau trois coups à la porte. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la voix de Castor qui l'invita à entrer, mais celle du jeune garçon blond.

\- Ah ! Ezéchiel, tu tombes à pic, on attendait les bandages, fit-il en souriant, ouvrant la porte.

\- Hm... Castor-sama n'est pas avez-vous ?

\- Non, il vient juste de partir. Mais entre donc ! Ne reste pas dehors !, dit-il en prenant doucement le bras de Ezéchiel pour le faire avancer.

Après être entrés tous les deux, le blond referma la porte derrière eux, se dirigeant vers le lit où le brun lisait. Il se retourna, faisant signe à Ezéchiel d'avancer sans crainte. Mais une question se posait dans sa tête de Warsfeil. Avait-il le droit de se trouver en présence de ces deux inconnus sans Castor ? Il devait bien se douter qu'il allait arriver, alors pourquoi était-il partit ? Étrange... Il tendit les bandages au blond, sans lui adresser la parole. Un mot de travers, dit sur un ton inhabituel et il risquait d'y passer. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres de Frau... Le blondinet prit les bandages, et lui sourit en le remerciant. C'était une habitude ou quoi chez lui ? C'en était presque agaçant… Alors qu'Ezéchiel allait s'en aller, le blond remarqua le bas de la tunique du blanc tâché de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!, déclara-t-il en s'agenouillant pour observer les blessures du garçon.

\- Rien qui vous concerne.

\- Laisse-moi te bander ça au moins, tu nous as amené les bandages je peux bien faire ça...

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Laissez-moi, et mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, continua-il en voulant être sec.

\- J'insiste. Reste tranquille, sinon ça risque de s'infecter.

Le blond obligeât alors Ezéchiel à s'asseoir sur son lit, relevant alors le bas du pantalon blanc du Warsfeil. Il esquissa alors une grimace, demandant si ça ne faisait pas trop mal. Ezéchiel n'osa pas avouer qu'il n'avait rien sentit et qu'il allait guérir tout seul de toute façon. Mais la manière dont le blond semblait si concerné l'avait touché. Jamais personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui comme ça. Le blond prit alors le désinfectant sur la table de nuit, en mit un peu sur le bandage et appuya sur ses blessures. Ce qu'Ezéchiel redoutait pour l'instant était la réaction de Frau et de Castor. Ils n'apprécieraient sûrement pas qu'il se soit laissé soigner comme ça par un invité... Après qu'il ait bandé ses plaies, le jeune Warsfeil le remercia d'une révérence et sortit de la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne souhaitant que retourner dans sa chambre, s'affaler sur son lit et dormir. Se jetant sans délicatesse sur ce qui lui servait de lit, Ezéchiel ferma ses yeux, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Comme à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de ne pas se reposer, que son cerveau ne cessait aucune activité, que seul son corps stoppait son travail, pesant et s'enfonçant dans la paille. Il eut l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi quelques heures lorsque les rayons du soleil frappaient son visage. Ouvrant douloureusement ses yeux, Ezéchiel s'étira difficilement, posant ses pieds nus sur le parquet grinçant sous son poids. Faisant quelques étirements, touchant ses pieds puis étirant ses bras, il descendit ensuite vers la cuisine afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il approchait de la pièce, une douce odeur envahi ses narines, et son estomac ne tarda pas à manifester son appétit.

\- Salut Ezéchiel ! , fit un des bandits qui coupait des légumes comme un pro.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le coin de plan de travail qui normalement m'était réservé. Euh…

\- Hey Ezéchiel !, fit un second en essuyant d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait de son front, une large cicatrice barrant son visage. Ah oui, on avait besoin de toute la place, donc… Bah on l'a prise…

\- Mais par contre, on t'a gardé un petit quelque chose ! , fit un troisième plus petit mais pas moins jeune avec quelques dents manquant à l'appel. Regarde dans le four mais fait gaffe c'est ch…

\- Oh ! Une tarte aux fraises ! , fit Ezéchiel en ayant ouvert l'ustensile sans prendre garde à la chaleur qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Merci beaucoup.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit le premier qui coupait maintenant sinistrement une carcasse d'un batracien des rizières environnantes.

\- Ah, et vu que tu peux pas aller manger dans la salle commune bah t'as qu'à aller dans le couloir aux Kors, histoire que tu puisses discuter, non ? , proposa le second qui entreprit de faire… Brûler quelque chose dans sa poêle.

\- Ils ne discutent pas, malheureusement…

Laissant les trois bandits qu'il avait pour amis, une pointe de tristesse sur leur visage, Ezéchiel partit en direction de ce fameux couloir où étaient enfermés des centaines de Kors. Ces êtres de même nature que lui étaient en tout point inférieur. Ezéchiel avait évolué,, finissant par dominer le cœur d'un humain dévoré par la tristesse et le désespoir, et avait possédé son corps. Accédant au pouvoir des Wars, il en voulait toujours plus, et, finalement, il devint un Warsfeil, surpassant de loin le simple Kor qu'il était au début. Mais les évêques avait réussi à l'arrêter, et avaient fait de lui leur esclave… Haaa, il n'avait tout de même pas mérité ça, hein ? Ezéchiel soupira, puis il s'assit sur le sol, écoutant les longues complaintes de ses semblables, mangeant lentement la viande froide tout en fredonnant comme pour les rassurer. Après avoir terminé son repas, fredonnant toujours, Ezéchiel entrait dans son petit monde, dans une sorte de bulle déconnectée du monde extérieur, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Frau arriver… Cependant, cette fois il ne se contenta pas de lui adresser juste une insulte, non… Il saisit Ezéchiel par le cou, le plaquant contre le mur. Son regard haineux plongeant dans le sien, comme prêt à le tuer sur place. Ezéchiel sentais la main de Frau se restreindre sur son cou, laissant de moins en moins d'air circuler dans sa gorge.

\- Ezéchiel… Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? , fit-il de plus en plus agressif.

\- Haaa… Haaaa… F...Frau… Arr…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?! , hurla le blond encore plus fort.

\- Qu… Quoi ?, demanda Ezéchiel en manquant d'air, presque désespéré.

\- Ne pas rester en présence des invités, ça te dit quelque chose ?!

\- M-mais, c'est… Castor qui… Aaaaah ! , hurla le petit en agrippant le bras de Frau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Ne discutes pas, murmura le blond à son oreille en le menaçant de plus belle. Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas être devant des invités. Je ne veux pas que ce que tu sais recommence. Comprit ?

\- Ou-oui… Aaaah…, répondit Ezéchiel en tentant de me dégager en gigotant.

\- Castor te cherche, il veut tester une nouvelle version de poupée pour éviter que tu ne dérive à nouveau.

\- Bi… Bien…

Lâchant Ezéchiel, ce dernier retomba sur le sol, son corps lourd et vidé d'oxygène. Son souffle lui manquait, et sa vision était trouble… Se relevant précipitamment, Ezéchiel partit en courant vers l'atelier de Castor. Il sentait ses joues chauffer, et son cœur accélérer la cadence sans en connaisse la raison… Le souffle chaud de Frau dans son cou avait fait comme des frissons partant du haut de son corps jusqu'en bas… Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça… Après avoir calmé ces frissons inattendus, Ezéchiel se dirigeait vers l'atelier de Castor avec plus de calme. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé dehors qu'une horde de poupées mécaniques l'encadrèrent, comme pour éviter tout débordement de sa part, mais surtout pour qu'aucun fidèles ne l'aperçoive, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Le chemin parut encore plus long que d'habitude, et la promiscuité entre les marionnettes n'arrangeait rien du tout… Au bout de ce voyage, Ezéchiel arrivait enfin à l'atelier. C'était une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse, remplie d'innombrables poupées, les unes abandonnées en cours de création, les autres, œuvres terminées et utilisées par l'évêque aux cheveux rouges. Celles non achevées étaient pareilles à des cadavres, décomposées et le regard livide, abandonnées à leur sort.

\- Te voilà, fit Castor en sortant de la pénombre presque menaçant. J'ai failli attendre.

\- Désolé…, murmura le Warsfeil en baissant la tête. Frau-sama m'a dit que vous me cherchiez ?

\- Oui, je voudrais essayer une nouvelle poupée.

Soudain, sans crier gare, une poupée surgit du noir, ses traits semblables à ceux de… De Frau. S'enroulant tel un serpent, elle l'emprisonna dans ses membres désarticulés, empêchant Ezéchiel de bouger. Le regard de Castor fit comprendre au Warsfeil qu'il devait se débattre, ce qu'il fit du mieux qu'il put pour satisfaire son ordre, mais il avait beau gesticuler, la poupée ne faisait que resserrer son étreinte… A nouveau le souffle lui manquait… Ezéchiel commençais sérieusement à se demander si il l'allait un jour mourir par asphyxie, mais dit comme ça vraiment au hasard. Voyant que les résultats étaient satisfaisants, Castor fit alors danser ses doigts, faisant se retirer la marionnette dans son antre et rejoignant ses camarades de porcelaine.

\- Je trouve que c'est assez concluant, pas toi Ezéchiel ?, fit l'évêque plutôt fier de sa nouvelle création.

\- Haaa… Haaa… Oui… Castor-sama…, répondit le Warsfeil en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je pense faire quelques améliorations, mais je t'appellerai plus tard, tu peux y aller. Vas donc rejoindre Labrador, il a peut-être besoin d'aide.

\- D'accord…

Il partit alors vers les hauts jardins, frottant sa poitrine qui lui resserrait étrangement…La poupée l'avait sûrement plus serré qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… Continuant à reprendre son souffle progressivement, Ezéchiel se dirigeât furtivement vers la tour qui abritait les rares coins de verdures. Labrador avait réussi à faire pousser des plantes étranges, capables même de me retirer toute force vitale aux gens, donc Ezéchiel préférait ne pas le contrarier de quelconque manière… Pour l'instant, il était le seul des trois évêques à le traiter de manière relativement correcte, donc forcément, Ezéchiel appréciait monter dans son jardin pour l'aider à prendre soin des plantes… Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Cultiver lui-même ce qui pourrait le tuer en suçant sa vie… Arrivant à la porte, il allait frapper quand ses battants s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes par deux branches d'arbre. Ces deux branches le soulevèrent de terre, amenant le nouveau venu directement à côté de Labrador. Sans se l'avouer, Ezéchiel appréciait la manière douce de faire les choses de l'évêque à l'air endormi.

\- Bonjour Ezéchiel, murmura Labrador qui admirait une nouvelle fleur.

\- Bonjour Labrador-sama… Vous faut-il de l'aide aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, il faudrait que tu ailles arroser ce parterre là-bas, ensuite tu pourrais tailler un peu l'arbre au centre s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oui !, fit Ezéchiel en se levant afin de remplir l'ustensile en métal.

Le bruit de l'eau brisait en quelque sorte le silence habituel qui planait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. De loin, Ezéchiel voyait Labrador de dos, penché sur la fleur à laquelle il parlait, susurrant des mots rassurants au végétal comme si elle le comprenait et lui répondait. Attendri, le captif retourna à son arrosoir qui commençait à être bien remplit, puis arrosait diverses plantes aux endroits indiqués par l'évêque herboriste. Durant un moment, Ezéchiel continua à arroser tranquillement les plantes, ce qui était peut-être le seul travail qu'on lui forçait à faire qu'il appréciait. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de Labrador sur lui, qui veillait du coin de l'œil que le monstre ne fasse aucune chose dangereuse. Après avoir terminé sa besogne et avoir reçu l'accord de Labrador, Ezéchiel fila, descendant les marches de marbre le plus lentement possible afin de rester autant qu'il pouvait près du jardin qui semblait étrangement l'emplir de plénitude.

Arrivant au bas de l'escalier, veillant toujours à ne se faire voir de personne, Ezéchiel s'engageât dans les couloirs sinistres menant aux cachots, se devant d'effectuer l'une des tâches qui lui rappelait encore un peu la vie qu'il avait auparavant. Son travail consistait à tout simplement éradiquer les mauvaises graines, ceux qui étaient soupçonnés d'être touchés par les Kor, même si ça allait à l'encore de sa nature. Lui qui devait semer le mal parmi le cœur des hommes, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui à en jouer le rôle de gardien. Un rire lui échappa, puis, revêtant sa tenue factice de prêtre, il camoufla du mieux qu'il put ses yeux pourpres. Il prétendait être un membre de l'église chargé des exécutions. Personne ne savait qu'il était en réalité un monstre craint de tous. Encore grâce à ces maudits évêques… Terminant de de descendre les nombreuses marches, il attacha ses cheveux ébènes sur sa nuque, et pénétra dans la pièce destinée aux exécutions.

\- N-NON ! Je ne le ferais plus mais pas ça ! , hurla le criminel, attaché aux pieds et aux mains par de lourdes chaînes alors qu'il apercevait Ezéchiel entrer.

\- Aller, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée ! , lui cria un des prêtres en lançant un regard agacé.

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt, répondit le faux prêtre en remontant légèrement ses manches.

\- Nooooon ! Nooooon pas ça ! , continua le criminel, son visage tordu par la peur.

\- Sois un homme, au moins pour tes derniers instants tu ne crois pas ?

Joignant ses deux mains, Ezéchiel murmurais des mots que lui seul pouvait entendre, faisant apparaître son Zaiphon autours de mes poignets. Un chaleur intense envahi alors ses yeux et ses paumes, le démangeant furieusement. Son pouvoir s'accumulait, emplissant délicieusement le corps d'Ezéchiel. Tendant alors ses paumes vers le criminel, il envoya les mots courir sur sa peau. Les mots fusionnèrent et formèrent des rubans sombres, noirs comme la nuit, qui serraient peu à peu la poitrine de l'homme jusqu'à la faire craquer, brisant le moindre os de sa cage thoracique. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol sans vie, ses yeux vides et exorbités et sa bouche tordue par ses derniers cris de douleur. Ezéchiel réprima un sourire qui menaçait de fendre ses lèvres, avec beaucoup de mal. Il fallait qu'il garde son sérieux, même si la sensation de prendre la vie était jouissive. Chaque fois qu'il effectuait cette tâche, une joie et une satisfaction immense l'envahissaient, c'était trop bon. Les gardiens débarrassèrent le corps, amenant le prisonnier suivant. Ainsi, le défilé macabre continua des heures durant, satisfaisant toujours plus le Warsfeil. Ce travail était largement celui qu'il préférait. Il aurait pu continuer toute la journée, mais sur les coups de l'horloge indiquant 14 heures, chacun laissa son poste pour aller régaler son estomac. Bien sûr, Ezéchiel ne se nourrissait pas de la même nourriture que les simples humains, il devait se nourrir de leur âme… Mais bon, la nourriture offerte par l'église lui permettait de combler momentanément son estomac qui n'avait pas goûté d'âme humaine depuis bien trop longtemps. Il savait qu'un des évêques n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre dans le plus haut jardin que cultivait Labrador pour le surveiller. Ezéchiel ne tarda donc pas à grimper une nouvelle fois les marches de l'église. Il fallait qu'ils investissent dans un moyen de monter tous ces étages plus rapidement quand même, ça devenait gonflant parfois. Arrivant enfin à destination, Ezéchiel grimpa dans l'arbre situé le plus près de la fenêtre, se plongeant dans l'observation des petites fourmis qui s'agitaient tout en bas, entrant dans l'église afin de prier, ou alors se pressant dans la salle commune pour manger. Pfff, tous ces humains paraissaient tellement insignifiant vu d'ici.

\- Ah, Ezéchiel !, fit Frau en surprenant le Warsfeil qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- Frau-sama…, lui répondit Ezéchiel méfiant, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre du turbulent évêque.

\- J'ai eu de bons retours sur ton travail ce matin. Les prêtres exécuteurs étaient satisfaits sur la cadence, continua le blond en grimpant à son tour dans l'arbre. Tu commences à être rentable.

\- M-merci…, bredouilla alors Ezéchiel, peu habitué aux compliments de Frau.

Frau ayant terminé de parler, il déballa son repas, et commença à manger en silence, surveillant cependant du coin de l'œil le blanc, qui soudain se sentit mal à l'aise. Pour être un peu plus tranquille, Ezéchiel grimpa un peu plus haut dans les branches, calant son dos tout contre le tronc noueux. Défaisant ses cheveux, il se coiffa rapidement d'un mouvement de main, histoire de redonner à ses mèches noires leur liberté. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait converser avec l'évêque, ou garder le silence. Il ne s'était retrouvé que peu de fois seul avec Frau, et ces seuls moments étaient surtout des remontrances que l'évêque lui faisait. C'était donc une première de se retrouver ainsi sans qu'il ne lui crie dessus. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux vermeils dévisageaient l'évêque qui profitait de la vue tout en dégustant son repas, un air insouciant sur son visage. Il avait bien du mal à imaginer que cet homme était l'un des 07-Ghost, c'était tout simplement… Inimaginable. Et pourtant, il avait réussi à le maîtriser, sans pour autant le tuer. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas exterminé le monstre qu'il était, alors qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis ? Ça resterait sans doute une question sans réponse. Voyant le visage de Frau se tourner vers le sien, Ezéchiel détourna rapidement son regard, essayant de faire semblant d'observer le paysage profondément. Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air innocent, le blanc entendit des craquements sous lui, et peu après Frau fut assis non loin de lui, quelques branches plus loin. Ses cheveux couleur soleil scintillaient avec les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des feuilles. Ses yeux clairs regardaient au loin, paisible, sans aucune colère ou rancœur à l'intérieur. Le regard du garçon ne put s'empêcher d'observer Frau, même si il avait essayé de ne pas le faire quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait l'air tellement paisible pour une fois, sans qu'il ne fasse l'imbécile ou qu'il soit en colère. Juste calme, et -souriant doucement. Le Warsfeil détourna rapidement ses yeux, trouvant son attitude irrespectueuse… Mais… Depuis quand avait-il du respect pour l'évêque réputé comme le plus débauché de l'église ? Hm ? Depuis quand il ne le détestait plus ? Des changements étaient-ils en train de s'opérer ? Interrompant le blanc dans son flux important de questions, Frau tapota doucement sur la branche sur laquelle l'autre se trouvait pour attirer son attention.

\- Au fait Ezéchiel… Désolé pour ce matin, j'y suis allé un peu fort, je n'aurai pas dû, s'excusa Frau maladroitement. Je sais que je réagis toujours de manière exagérée, mais je suis comme ça, c'est tout. Mais là, j'ai dépassé les bornes, je me suis expliqué avec Castor, et il m'a dit que c'était bien lui qui t'avais demandé d'apporter les bandages aux gamins. Alors, excuse-moi. Je ne recommencerais plus. Sauf si tu m'y oblige bien sûr ! , ponctuât-il en souriant.

\- …Hm …

Ezéchiel tourna alors son visage à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Frau… Il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit. C'était la première fois que Frau s'excusait. Et lui faire un sourire pareil devait être interdit. Jamais au grand jamais le Warsfeil n'aurait un jour pensé que Frau était beau. Non, jamais il n'y avait songé. Et pourtant, tout d'un coup, il se mit à voir non plus celui qui l'avait condamné ici, mais bien l'homme qu'il était. Grand, fort, beau, lumineux, gentil… Son visage était devenu instantanément chaud, et il pouvait presque sentir ses joues rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer en lui ? Cette étrange chaleur qui gagnait sa poitrine, et ces sueurs froides qui parcouraient agréablement son dos… Il ne fallait pas que Frau le voit dans cet état. Mais sachant qu'il en était la cause mettait Ezéchiel hors de lui.

\- Est-ce que… Vous pourriez partir maintenant ? J'aimerai être un peu seul et votre présence me dérange, lança alors le Warsfeil en voulant être désagréable.

\- Ta voix tremble, ça ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta la blond.

\- Ne vous montrez pas aussi gentil avec moi, ça me dérange. Ça me répugne même. Partez s'il-vous-plaît, continua Ezéchiel, sachant pertinemment que ses mots étaient blessants.

\- Moi qui voulais être sympa… Après tout, un Warsfeil reste un Warsfeil. Ne traînes pas pour les tâches de cet après-midi ou alors tu seras sanctionné.

Quittant l'arbre, Frau laissa seul Ezéchiel qui ruminait contre lui-même. Il ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison, mais il avait ressenti le besoin furieux de voir l'évêque partir, le laisser seul… C'était juste impossible pour lui de rester à côté de lui après ce que Frau lui avait dit… C'est comme si le blond avait oublié sa nature monstrueuse un court instant, et qu'il lui parlait comme à un autre être humain… Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, Ezéchiel laissa son dos buter contre le tronc, ses jambes encore bandées de la veille pendantes dans le vide. Le vent dehors soufflait plus fort que d'habitude, et même les oiseaux ne volaient pas aussi haut que d'ordinaire. D'épais nuages de pluie arrivaient doucement, poussés par les souffles, se rapprochant petit à petit de l'église, glissant dans le ciel.

Soudain, comme par magie, un air lui vint en tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancienne berceuse, une chanson qu'il aurait entendu il y a très longtemps. Les fragments dont Ezéchiel se souvenaient se complétèrent peu à peu, à force d'essayer de se souvenir. Pour s'aider à se rappeler, il se mit à fredonner doucement, si bien que la mélodie lui revint en entier. Il chantonna alors cette mélodie, comme pour être sûr de ses souvenirs, puis, des mots se posèrent par-dessus les notes. Cependant, les paroles de la chanson ne revinrent pas aussi facilement que le reste. Impossible de se souvenir. Pourtant, la mélodie était à présent très claire dans son esprit. Tant pis, les paroles lui viendraient sûrement plus tard. Reprenant la mélodie encore une fois, un sourire fendit alors les lèvres de Ezéchiel, sans que vraiment il n'en contrôle l'apparition. Fermant ses yeux, Ezéchiel oublia un court instant où il se trouvait, et avait à nouveau l'impression de voler, d'être libre… Mais un craquement en dessous de lui le ramena immédiatement sur terre. Il baissa alors précipitamment ses yeux vers la provenance du bruit, et y découvrit alors Castor qui s'avançait dans le jardin. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur le Warsfeil, avec une pointe d'interrogation dans son regard… Pourquoi le regardait –il ainsi ?

\- Euh… Castor-sama ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? , demanda Ezéchiel, inquiet.

\- Rien, Frau m'a juste envoyé te surveiller, vu qu'apparemment tu n'avais pas envie de le voir. Mais… Cette chanson, d'où tu la connais ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Elle m'est venue comme ça… Pourquoi ?

\- N'en parles à personne, surtout pas à Frau. Comprit ?

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Aller, viens, on va faire les dernières vérifications sur la nouvelle poupée.

Attendant qu'Ezéchiel ne descende de son arbre, Castor et lui partirent en direction de son atelier une nouvelle fois. Les deux ne dirent pas un mot durant le trajet, Ezéchiel se demandant ce qu'il y avait de particulier avec cette chanson, et Castor réfléchissant intensément à propos de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il tenait son menton entre ses longs doigts gantés, son visage plus sérieux que jamais. Le Warsfeil aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi pensait l'évêque. Arrivant enfin dans l'atelier, alors que Castor disparaissait dans l'obscurité, un bruit familier surgit de derrière Ezéchiel, qui, par réflexe, se retourna en pointant furieusement ses paumes desquelles émanaient déjà des Zaiphons destructeurs. Les deux bras de la poupée à l'effigie féminine furent réduits à l'état de poussière, mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant. Deux autres bras articulés surgirent de dessous sa robe armés de pointes acérée, fonçant tout droit sur Ezéchiel. Effectuant une pirouette vers l'arrière, Ezéchiel se retrouva alors à quelques mètres de sa cible. Un sourire apparut cette fois sur son visage, un sourire d'excitation. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressentit un pareil sentiment de divertissement ? Trop longtemps… Faisant apparaître à nouveau des Zaiphons autours de ses poignets, le Warsfeil frappa d'un seul coup sur le sol, envoyant son corps dans les airs. Concentrant ses pouvoirs dans ses pieds, il se rendit aussi lourd que possible, et atterrit en plein sur le visage de la poupée, qui se retrouva alors à l'état de débris. Se redressant, le souffle erratique, Ezéchiel semblait en demander plus à l'évêque, de lui envoyer plus de poupées, qu'il pourrait ensuite détruire à loisir. Mais Castor se contenta de prendre des notes sur un petit carnet, bredouillant des mots pour lui, des choses qu'il devait ajouter à tel endroit sur la poupée, enlever ça à un autre.

\- Je pense que tu dois des excuses à Frau toi, non ? , fit soudain Castor après avoir noté de nombreuses choses dans son carnet.

\- Hm…

\- Je crois qu'il est à l'église, tu y vas maintenant puis tu verras ce qu'il te demandera de faire. D'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

* * *

Bon, ceci conclu la fin du premier chapitre, dites-moi si ça vous a plu, et je publierai la suite c:

Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas, les commentaires sont la récompense de l'écrivain c: (pas que je me considère comme un grand écrivain ou quoi, mais vous avez compris xD)


End file.
